Sтιℓℓ ιитσ уσυ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Y si no fue real, ¿para qué besaste a Francesco?" De haber sabido la verdadera razón, habría respondido y, de haber sido creativo, habría ideado la respuesta más precisa para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro; pero ninguno de los dos era el caso, por lo que contestar algo lo bastante coherente para ser creíble estaba fuera de sus límites::..::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer: **Nada de** Cars o Cars2 me pertenece; tampoco las canciones a las que se hacen referencia ni la imagen de la portada. Lo único mío aquí es la trama &amp; el par de adorables OCs que... simplemente debían rellenar un hueco (?).**

**Hey! Conspiraciones son conspiraciones... y que pasaran tanto Cars como Cars2 muuuuchas veces en tan poco tiempo, definitivamente tiene que ser una conspiración~. Esa es la excusa de este extremadamente largo OneShot sobre cierto par que... asombrosamente, no tiene nada por aquí .**

**»****Advertencias: Slash &amp; algo de lime (si se puede considerar así xD).**

**»Aclaración: Humanizado &amp; Situado post-Cars2, nada más para agregar (?) aparte del mortal intento por mantenerlos en IC xD.**

**Sin nada más con qué retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**S**__till__** i**__nto__** y**__ou__**.**_

* * *

Después de que cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho, miró la silueta de la pista con una ligera mueca en el rostro.

No lo negaría pero, por mucho que le costase admitirlo en voz alta, días como esos lo ponían relativamente melancólico, en especial desde la muerte de su querido mentor y figura paterna, Doc Hudson. ¿Y por qué esa negación? Simple. Por mucho que su arrogancia hubiese desaparecido parcialmente, el estar lejos de casa por estar involucrado en una nueva competencia siempre lograba sacar ese lado a la luz, como si fuese una especie de sombra.

Como se había hecho costumbre, Mater le acompañaba, junto a su fiel equipo de Radiator Springs, aunque, por más sentimental que sonase, sentía que no era lo mismo. Desde que su mejor amigo empezó a salir con aquella chica espía, las charlas seguían siendo las mismas —y las tonterías se mantenían igual—; sin embargo, se podía decir que el tiempo que pasaban juntos empezaba a minimizarse gradualmente, ya fuese porque él tenía que practicar en la pista o porque Holley llamaba a Mater (aunque, las ocasiones eran tan contadas que, realmente, no servía como una excusa medianamente válida).

Suspiró y, luego de apoyar ambos codos sobre las rodillas, dejó caer la cabeza, provocando que algunos de sus rubios mechones cayesen al compás.

Comenzó a recordar a Sally y cómo siempre ella lo hacía sentirse único, y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro a los pocos segundos. A pesar del tiempo pasado, aún le causaba cierta gracia —y algo de vergüenza— el recordar cómo la había confundido por una secretaria la primera vez que la vio.

— ¿Deprimido, McQueen?

Pero, por más burlón que fuese aquél tono —que rivalizaba con el Chick Hicks por momentos—, Lightning no respondió como hubiese hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, y tampoco se quejó cuando Francesco se sentó a su lado en el banquillo de las gradas. ¿Qué? Habían coincidido en otra copa más, no era algo para armar un escándalo… todavía.

—No estoy de humor, Francesco —habló con calma, sin siquiera levantar la vista para verlo.

— ¿El _bambino_ extraña a su mami otra vez? —Esta vez la respuesta que obtuvo el italiano fue un leve empujón cuando apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del de rojo—. Oh, espera, ¿es por la _bella_ Sally o por tu _amico de la grúa_?

—Se llama Mater; y no, no es ni por él ni tampoco por Sally, ¿entendido? —corrigió casi a regañadientes cuando le devolvió la mirada. Tal vez por eso le sorprendió dar contra la característica sonrisa que Francesco tenía dibujada en su rostro.

—_Scusi._

Agobiado, Lightning rodó los ojos al verlo alzar hombros.

— ¿No tienes a algún corredor más para molestar?

—Sí, pero tú sabes que eres mi favorito entre todos, McQueen —soltó casualmente, aprovechando que el menor se había enderezado para abrazarle por los hombros, buscando irritarle más.

Acostumbrado a ello, Lightning no se molestó en separarse o quejarse más de la cuenta. Sólo observó el perfil de Francesco mientras veía como el moreno movía los labios al gesticular, como si no se diese cuenta de que a él poco le importaba escuchar sus insultos poco camuflados, parte de la historia de su vida o…

—… Sus intentos de coqueteo —pensó en voz alta y, para cuando lo notó (y pidió mentalmente que Francesco no lo hubiese escuchado), sólo el lejano ruido de un motor en la pista fue lo que se escuchó.

_Maldita cercanía. _

Luego de que el auto se alejase para seguir recorriendo el circuito, Lightning contó en silencio los segundos que habían pasado desde aquel inocente comentario que no debía salir a la luz; al menos, no en esa situación tan… tranquila.

Esperó que el italiano se alejase con indignación o creciente molestia —cosa que podía ser altamente comprensible, considerando la reputación que mantenía con las mujeres y sus repentinos momentos de dramatismo extremo— pero nada pasó por unos… ¿diez segundos? ¡No podían haber sido diez segundos esperando pacientemente a que su rival hiciera algo! De seguro, la espera lo había hecho parecer más tiempo…

«McQueen, concéntrate.»

De cualquier modo, la petulante risa de Francesco lo volvió en sí antes de llegar a golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, recordándole lo avergonzado y confundido que estaba.

—Así que todo este tiempo lo notaste, _bambino._

—Sí sabes que sólo soy menor que tú por unos años, ¿cierto? —replicó sólo por poder hacerlo, aunque su inconsciente quiso creer que era para distraerlo de la futura e incómoda charla que se aproximaba.

Fingiendo ignorar el detalle, el castaño se levantó tan calmado como cuando se sentó… aunque quizá con más lentitud; por el rabillo del ojo se percató que, distraídamente, Lightning observaba las pegatinas aún situadas en la parte posterior de su pantalón blanco con verde.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, eh, McQueen?

—No te hagas ilusiones —volvió a decir del mismo modo el rubio y, para reafirmar su confianza, alzó su vista azulada hasta chocar con la castaña de Francesco, que lucía bastante divertida con su actitud—. Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa que tuvieras otra cosa con mi nombre en ella.

—Esos tatuajes no duran toda la vida…

— ¿No lo hacen? —El americano alzó ambas cejas al fingir sorprenderse y, para tratar de darle más realismo a su broma, se puso de pie al levantar un poco la chaqueta roja de su traje—. Rayos, Sally va a matarme…

Y, aunque el tatuaje de Lightning era tan temporal como el de Francesco, el suyo seguía ahí, justamente situado en su espalda baja.

—Ya, McQueen. Deja de exhibirte —rezongó, rodando los ojos al cruzarse de brazos. Por más que su actitud burlona decía una cosa, la sonrisa que mantenía parecía indicar otra—. ¿Quieres que tu trasero esté en primera plana mañana?

— ¿Realmente quieres que conteste eso? —cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa, imitándole el tono una vez se incorporó.

—Sólo pasarías vergüenza. —Sin más, el italiano se dio la vuelta, amagando comenzar a andar—. Sí, tienes buen trasero… Pero todos saben que el de Francesco es mejor.

«Y ahí va de nuevo…»

Podría haberle dado la razón para dejarlo ir de una vez, pero no hizo. Más que nada, con Francesco su orgullo volvía a relucir, independientemente, si estuviesen en carrera o no.

— ¡Oye, McQueen!

Microsegundos antes de que Lightning respondiese con alguna burla o ironía, Mater lo había llamado al aparecer bajando las gradas, deshaciendo instantáneamente la atmósfera entre ambos corredores sin siquiera notarlo.

Con un vago gesto, su mejor amigo lo saludó, forzando una sonrisa sin saber por qué. Tal vez no quería preocuparlo, tal vez no quería trasmitir un mensaje equivocado en tal situación.

—Mater, ¿dónde andabas?

—El cambio de aceite duró más de lo que pensé, amigo —contestó simpáticamente, evitando mirar con curiosidad a Francesco; aunque al final no pudo resistirse por más de tres segundos—. Ah, _el Señor Fantochesco_…

—Francesco —corrigió el italiano, indiferente—. Creí que ya habíamos tenido esta charla.

No obstante, Mate ignoró ese hecho al igual que olvidó cuando él, junto a Lightning, Luigi y Guido, se habían topado con Francesco y su equipo durante los primeros días en los que llegaron para adaptarse a la pista.

—No interrumpí nada, ¿cierto? —preguntó finalmente, turnando su mirada entre ambos corredores mientras su sonrisa iba creciendo—. ¡Porque podría darme la vuelta y fingir que…!

—No, Mater. —Aparentando tener toda la calma del mundo, el rubio tomó del brazo a su amigo cuando éste se daba la vuelta, tal y como decía su pequeño plan—. Francesco y yo sólo hablábamos…

—Sobre que el trasero de Francesco es mejor que el de tu amiguito —completó el otro, provocando que Lightning resoplara al apretarse el puente de la nariz—, ¿cierto, McQueen?

Gracias a su orgullo, la única respuesta que pudo dar fue un sonrojo gradual cuando trató de mantenerse serio y firme al pensar en algo ingenioso para que sólo Francesco quedase mal parado bajo esa situación. Obviamente, la situación había salido al revés. La nueva carcajada que dio el italiano se lo dio a notar, y también le recordó que esa noche también se verían en la fiesta que Harv lo involucró.

«Creo que extrañar a Doc no estaba tan mal como esto…»

* * *

El primer pensamiento que Lightning tuvo al salir de la ducha fue el recordar la burla de Francesco al despedirse de ellos una vez el jefe de neumáticos de su equipo lo llamó para algo que-no-le-importaba-en-absoluto, como si hubiese sido una excusa para alejarse elegantemente. Al menos, tenía que agradecer que recordase al italiano _después _del baño y no antes; de lo contrario, todo se hubiese vuelto más incómodo de lo que ya era.

_Y no quería pasar por algo así… de nuevo._

Chasqueó la lengua antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

«Ya no sé ni de que hablo.»

Ignorando sus múltiples y absurdas cavilaciones interiores con un simple ladeo de cabeza, se sentó al borde de la cama luego de tirar hacia atrás parte del cabello húmedo. Empezaba a irritarse tan sólo con las gotas que caían y resbalaban sobre su rostro, y eso le molestaba más.

En un intento por distraerse, notó como las sábanas tenían cierto parecido a las del Cozy Cone, pero definitivamente no eran tan agradables como las originales. Y de momento, eso le ayudó; Sally volvió a ocupar su mente casi al instante.

— ¿Qué le ve ella a alguien como Francesco? —se preguntó en voz alta, dejando escapar cierto deje de celos en su voz al notarse sólo en la habitación.

Obviamente, no obtuvo respuesta, aunque lo más cercano a ésta fue la llamada de Harv, que tuvo que atender por obligación entre rebufos.

— ¿Hablo con la máquina más rápido del universo? —saludó efusivo cuando el tono de alerta dejó de sonar—. ¿Ya has disfrutado algo en tu nuevo tour por Europa?

Lightning rodó los ojos. Si estaba lejos de casa —y en aquel aprieto— era exclusivamente por culpa de su agente.

—Algo así… —empezó y, cuando notó lo tentado que estaba por contarle sobre ese incidente con Francesco durante la mañana, tragó saliva. ¿Por qué nombrar a uno de sus molestos rivales para abrir la conversación? No tenía nada de sentido hacérselo saber a alguien como Harv, por mucho que él fuese el responsable _indirecto _de todo—. Deberías estar aquí; Mónaco es genial.

Aunque el comentario mecánico de su piloto estrella le extrañó bastante —en especial porque, de lo que tenía de conocer al chico, él pocas veces hablaba así de algún lugar que no fuese Radiator Springs— Harv prefirió no decir nada; una de sus políticas era no entrometerse los asuntos de su gente, no le concernían.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta para mis siguientes vacaciones —respondió, fingiendo creerle— pero, hablando de vacaciones… Tú no las tendrás por mucho tiempo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me han costado tus pequeños descansos en la Ruta 66?

El corredor sólo miró la pantalla del celular, completamente indiferente. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, recibiría un sermón así, pero realmente esperaba que fuese tarde… muy tarde. _No por nada se había encargado de posponerlo por años._

— ¿Mucho? —preguntó al volver a pegar el móvil a su oreja, alzando una ceja.

—Mucho —repitió Harv con firmeza, entendiendo cuan poco le importaba al rubio—. Es por eso que me tomé toda la libertad que me dio el contrato que firmaste… para arreglar algo de publicidad gratuita y así compensar las cosas.´

Ya fuese por el inicio de su paranoia o por tono burlón que delató parte de las intenciones de Harv, Lightning se alertó lo suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara, tal y como le sucedía cuando colocaba ambas manos sobre el volante… o como cuando estaba con Sally o Francesco.

«¿Francesco?»

Reaccionó al nombre del italiano, abriendo los ojos en par. ¿Era su imaginación o Harv lo había nombrado? Por un momento, estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. ¿Y si sólo era su inconsciente, que se empeñaba en molestarlo _de vuelta _cuanto estaba lejos de Radiator Springs, y solo? No se arriesgaría a dejarse en una situación que se podía malinterpretar. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que si él sentía emoción, era exclusivamente por correr contra Francesco, el mejor piloto de Fórmula 1 en Italia, no por estar con él.

—Qué bobería…

— ¿Bobería? ¿Ahora tu carrera es una bobería?

Ya fuese por el nuevo regaño de Harv o porque aún permanecía algo alterado gracias a los delirios anteriores, Lightning volvió a alarmarse.

— ¡No, no! —Soltó de inmediato, como si quisiera ganar algo de tiempo para calmarse—. Yo… no hablaba contigo…

— ¿Te sientes bien, niño?

No podía decirse que el sujeto al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba ligeramente preocupado, pero sí bastante confundido. Por ello mismo, el americano soltó un largo suspiro antes de excusarse vagamente.

—Sigo mareado por el cambio de horarios. Sólo es eso —dijo mientras que, con la mano libre, alcanzaba el mando del televisor que colgaba de la pared. Con algo de suerte, el ruido en la habitación lo ayudaría a lidiar con su agente sin más líos de por medio.

—Me alegro. No me gustaría que a mi corredor estrella le volviese a pasar algo, si sabes a que me refiero. —No había alivio, sólo indiferencia y palabras vacías en su voz—. Y mucho menos antes de su importante presentación en esta noche.

— ¿Presentación? Habías dicho que sería sólo una pequeña fiesta en la que tenía que hacer acto de presencia y sonreírle mucho a las cámaras, Harv —se quejó, empezando a cambiar de canal vagamente hasta dejar uno de música. Si quería relajarse, poner algún canal deportivo no era la opción.

—Bien. Como sé que seguramente no escuchaste nada de lo que dije antes, lo repetiré de forma tan sencilla que ni tu podrás distraerte —puntualizó, y a Lightning no le quedó más opción que evitar decir nada. No estaba seguro de qué seguiría si seguía empeorando la situación—. Conseguí que una amiga te entrevistara a ti y a otro piloto más. Ella sabe qué tiene que hacer así que tú solamente te encargarás de no arruinar nada, ¿entendido?

—De… ¿acuerdo?

—Por eso eres mi campeón favorito.

Sin darle algún detalle más, Harv cortó la comunicación tan abruptamente como siempre. No obstante, en vez de sentir el usual alivio que le dejaba aquella acción, Lightning cambió, frustrado, la canción de _Paramore_ que sonaba apenas la reconoció.

* * *

Luego de asegurarse que la chica bonita que lo saludó en el corredor fuese directamente al ascensor, miró con cierta ansiedad el reloj de pared que estaba a un lado suyo. No importaba cuantas copas o trofeos ganase, en el fondo, siempre actuaba como aquel impaciente novato del número 95 que protagonizaba esa vieja publicidad de la crema contra la irritación para conseguir algo de fama extra.

No entendía que hacía ahí parado —figuradamente, claro— ya que Mack era extremadamente puntual a la hora de guiarlo… para que Harv no se quejase y buscase alguna excusa para echarlo _de nuevo_. Sin embargo, ahí estaba; de brazos cruzados y con la espalda pegada al mostrador de la recepción, solo.

_Tendría que haber tardado más al ponerse la ropa de diseñador —prestada para publicitarla— que le habían dejado pronta dentro de la habitación del hotel._

Negó con la cabeza.

Aparentemente, todos sus amigos ya tenían planes _para esa misma hora_ con alguien más; Mater con su novia, Luigi y Guido con unas hermanas —también italianas— que vacacionaban en Monte Carlo y, finalmente, Sarge y Fillmore con… Bueno, de eso no estaba seguro del todo, ellos no eran tan obvios como los tres primeros.

Aún mirando el reloj por el rabillo del ojo, Lightning siguió el segundero del reloj, deseando que Mack —o quien fuese— apareciese pronto en su rescate. Para él, el estar sin hacer nada —y solo— eran casi tan malo como ir lento en una carrera, y sólo eso. Ya había dejado _la etapa inmadura_ de meter a Francesco Bernoulli en esas comparaciones.

—Y es por eso que Sally me ama —pensó en voz alta, sonriendo con satisfacción hasta que una charla en italiano le llamó la atención.

Descruzó los brazos y alzó un poco la vista con curiosidad, tratando de ver quiénes estaban al lado suyo. Aunque no logró más que distinguir una cabellera pelirroja al lado de otra castaña, cortesía del botones que lidiaba con un pequeño carro de apiladas valijas que casi lo desbordaba, el prestarle atención a las voces fue lo que ayudó a reconocer una de las dos figuras.

«No. Puede. Ser.»

Volvió la vista al frente y fingió no darse cuenta de nada mientras, en el interior, pedía que el botones se quedase separándolos en el gran ambiente. Con tanta gente entrando y saliendo del hotel, la evasión sonaba como el mejor plan hasta que Mack apareciese para llevarlo hasta la fiesta a la que Harv lo comprometió a ir.

_Pero no lo fue._

En cuanto el desafortunado botones desapareció y Francesco dejó de coquetear con la mujer de la recepción —a pesar de ya estar acompañado por una pelirroja que parecía modelo—, su suerte pareció recordar cuanto lo odiaba.

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Sí, el italiano lo había reconocido de inmediato, aunque la pelirroja parecía algo perdida al verle.

—_Amico_? —preguntó ella, señalando al rubio.

—_Rivale _—aclaró con arrogancia Lightning, dirigiendo su vista hacia el número 1—, de hecho.

—No _sei_ modesto, McQueen.

Sonriendo con sorna y manteniendo la competencia de miradas, Francesco respondió al instante; sin embargo, no continuó, ni siquiera para agregar la típica excusa a sus burlas. Estando completamente seguro de que Lightning apenas conocía algo básico de italiano —más que nada, porque los encargados de sus pits eran italianos—, se giró hacia la muchacha para hacer gala de su idioma, manteniendo en todo momento el semblante petulante cada vez que le dedicaba un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo.

Por más que Francesco parecía hablarle rápido a propósito, Lightning se concentró en detectar algún insulto en todo ello, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrarlo.

Trató de lucir indiferente, recordando que había palabras que no había llegado a entender (y que esas podían ser insultos, _tenían que serlo_), pero una de las pocas que reconoció le llamó la atención, más por el hecho de haberla usado que por la palabra misma… si eso podía tener algún significado. Todo comenzaba a sonar raro en su cabeza cuando estaba lejos de su casa.

—_Tutto_ _bene..., ragazzo_?

Nunca pensó que Francesco le haría caso con deshacerse del «bambino» aunque… no es como si hubiese pensado en eso antes. A fin de cuentas, Doc siempre se refirió él como «niño» (cuando no le llamaba «hijo») y, tanto The King como Chick también seguían llamándole de formas similares, a pesar de los años ganados. ¿Quién diría que su narcisista rival sería el primero en hacerle caso?

—Eso me pregunto yo —contestó, demostrando algo de curiosidad e interés cuando se giró a verle—. ¿Qué estás tramando, Francesco? No han habido burlas… ¿Será que estás perdiendo el toque?

— ¿Perder el toque? ¿Con quién crees que estás _parlando_, McQueen? —retó el italiano, cruzándose de brazos para ganar arrogancia en su postura.

— ¿Con el segundo corredor más rápido del mundo?

—Muy gracioso, McQueen. ¿Qué más tienes?

Lightning reprimió una risa en el fondo de su garganta al verle molesto.

Queriendo aprovecharse, decidió agregar algo más cuando vislumbró a Mack tratando de captar su atención desde la entrada. Era algo tonto e infantil, y por eso mismo estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

—No, espera… ¿No se supone que estoy hablando con el corredor más _frágil _del mundo?

—_Fragile? _¡Agh! Sai? _Io non so perchè sono qui._

Y, tal y como había pasado hace años en ese programa de televisión al que Mater llamó durante su cita con Sally —interrumpiéndola, ejem—, lo vio alarmarse y a empezar a hablar totalmente en italiano cuando su obvia rabieta empezó.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa entre dientes, Lightning se alejó cuando se aseguró que Francesco se marchara primero… después de ignorar por completo a la recepcionista y a la chica pelirroja, por supuesto. Cuando se lo comentó casualmente a Mack al llegar a su lado, se dio cuenta de por qué su mirada confusa ante el hecho.

—Entonces… ¿Acabas de arruinar la cita de Francesco Bernoulli para la fiesta?

Por más que fue la pregunta que desembocó una pequeña carcajada totalmente ajena a lo laboral por parte del mayor, Lightning dejó de caminar, dejando que Mack avanzase al seguir hablando solo.

Se suponía que lo que había hecho propiamente para molestar, no por una estúpida escena de celos; entonces, ¿por qué demonios se preocupaba?

De nuevo, el ruido de su móvil pareció querer contestarle, y Sally, hablarle.

_¿Desde cuándo sus allegados eran tan sincronizados con sus pensamientos?_

* * *

No supo si se sintió aliviado o agobiado durante todo el viaje aunque, lo que podía decir con seguridad era que, sin duda, todo aquella charla con Sally —junto con la plática ocasional y banal con Mack— le había servido para distraerse lo necesario para relajarse antes del evento.

Vio el último mensaje que su novia le dejó y pensó cuanto la echaba de menos.

«Rayos.»

Corrección: _cuanto debía echarla de menos._

Todo eso del autoconvencimiento era una patraña que solamente le servía cuando estaba en casa; empezaba a darse cuenta de ello y, precisamente, no le agradaba mucho el reconocer que se había equivocado por más de que nadie le recriminase nada. ¿Por qué se perseguía? Ah, sí. Tenía que desquitarse con alguien el haber desperdiciado todo ese tiempo convenciéndose de que extrañaba a la chica (su sonrisa, voz al llamarle _Letritas_, o hasta calor que irradiaba al abrazarla) cada vez que podía; y todo en vano porque, cada vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca de creérselo… aparecía _alguien_ que lo hacía chocarse, de frente, contra la realidad.

—En casos como este… preferiría ir más lento —pensó en voz alta, jugueteando con su celular antes de guardarlo dentro de la cazadora café de combinaba con los zapatos que le fueron, también, _obsequiados desinteresadamente._

Sin darle tiempo de perderse en algo más, el auto que conducía Mack se detuvo antes de que éste le avisara que tenía que buscar algún lugar libre en el gran y ajetreado estacionamiento del club en donde la fiesta _por el Grand Prix_ se llevaría a cabo.

—Claro, Mack. Tárdate lo que necesites, no tengo apuro —dijo con calma, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca luego de acomodarse en el asiento trasero.

No obstante, la sonrisa que esbozó duró menos de lo que tardó en ponerse cómodo.

— ¡Creo que estamos de suerte, chico! ¡Acabo de encontrar un lugar libre al lado de ése Ferrari!

— ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

—Muy en serio. — Antes de maniobrar, le vio por el espejo retrovisor para comprobar su reacción que debía ser, tal y como recordaba, bastante pedante. En cambio, se encontró con una de estupefacción e indignación, por lo que decidió continuar—. Con toda esta gente, podría haber tardado horas en encontrar sitio aquí, McQueen.

—Eso es fantástico —murmuró Lightning, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en su sitio, cual niño molesto—. Simplemente fantástico.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Obviamente, Mack ignoró todo el sarcasmo anterior hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo—. Cielos…

Ambas cejas del corredor se alzaron al instante, coordinándose con los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Por insisto, buscó _algo _a través de la ventana, casi pegándose al oscuro cristal con tal de ver mejor. Se suponía que no lo podían ver, ¿no? Debía aprovecharse de esa ventaja desde el interior del Rolls Royce que manejaba Mack.

Finalmente, suspiró con alivio. No veía por ningún lado a Francesco Bernoulli.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Mack? —preguntó, casi dulcemente. De forma inconsciente, esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando volvió la vista hacia el conductor.

Mack, por su parte, lucía ligeramente preocupado por más de que tratara de disimular ante el corredor.

—No te preocupes, chico —dijo una vez el auto estuvo quieto—. Es sólo que recordé que hoy mi novia y yo cumplimos tres años de estar juntos, y me matará si olvido comprarle algo.

—Oh, eso. —Internamente, el rubio festejó que solamente fuera eso, aunque en el exterior trató de demostrar empatía e, incluso, torció la boca para darle más realismo a la emoción—. Sí, es bastante malo olvidar el aniversario con tu novia…

—Pero tú tienes suerte, Lightning —interrumpió Mack, llamando su atención—. La señorita Sally nunca te ha reclamado que siempre te olvides de eso.

—Eso es porque estoy lejos de casa por esas fechas —contestó casi a la defensiva y totalmente tenso sin razón aparente—. Ella lo sabe bien.

—Espera. Yo no te estoy reclamando nada. —Gracias a la reacción inesperada, Mack estaba bastante desconcertado y, de cierto modo, nervioso—. Sólo dije que creía que tenías suerte por tener una novia tan considerada; no quise decir nada más, así que no tienes por qué ponerte celoso…

— ¿Celoso? Por favor, Mack. Soy mejor que eso.

Sin duda, esa no es la respuesta que el mayor esperó oír.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Sin esperarse a que Mack terminase de formular la pregunta, Lightning salió del auto, manteniendo la misma postura agresiva-pasiva de antes.

Concentrado en evitar darle un innecesario portazo al vehículo rentado cuando puso un pie sobre el asfalto del lugar, no vio la ola de flashes avecinarse hasta que la tuvo encima.

«¿Qué demonios…?»

Lo primero a lo que atinó a hacer fue a taparse con el brazo mientras parpadeaba reiteradamente. Luego, tras darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, se forzó a sonreír cuando un reportero se presentó segundos antes de, prácticamente, arrastrarlo hacia la entrada V.I.P. del club privado.

Bueno… Si le veía el lado amable, al menos no había tenido que tratar con los paparazis que habían estado esperándolo, quizá, por horas.

* * *

Una rápida entrevista con la prensa sobre su impresión sobre la pista de Monte Carlo y como creía que sería la de la Selva Negra en Alemania, varias fotos con algunos admiradores que siempre lo animaban —en especial si esos fans eran chicas; chicas como las gemelas Mia y Tia— y su trabajo ya estaba, prácticamente, hecho hasta que la amiga de Harv apareciese para la entrevista que, si no se equivocaba, sería emitida por sobre la fecha de la carrera oficial.

Al recordar el tema, un pequeño mal presentimiento lo embargó.

Un lado de él le advertía sobre una posible trampa en ello (ya que, pocas veces la publicidad gratuita llegaba a beneficiarlo) pero su lado más sensato le decía —gritaba, en realidad— que dejase de actuar como paranoico y que bebiera algo para distraerse hasta que empezara con la segunda entrevista, que era la que realmente importaba.

Tras meditárselo por dos segundos —porque, sencillamente, pensar con la música a punto de reventar sus oídos era una tarea imposible ahí—, se decidió a ir por algo a la barra mientras esperaba a que algo ocurriese. Al menos, ese fue el plan hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, tratando de llamarle la atención.

«¿Y ahora qué?»

— ¡McQueen! —El pelirrojo que tenía en frente, y que le llevaba unos pocos años de diferencia, sonrió ampliamente luego de palmearle la espalda a modo de saludo—. Se empezaba a decir que volverías a perderte en medio de la competencia.

—Ah, Junior. —Lightning se esforzó en sonreír al ver al corredor #8 tan alegre. Apostaba que el alcohol que propinaba el club tenía algo que ver con ello—. Me conoces. Me gusta aparecer de la nada para encandilar a todos; Kachow~.

—Sí, tú nunca cambias…

Junior negó con la cabeza y Lightning quiso usar ese pequeño desliz para escabullirse entre la multitud. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo fue más rápido al hablar… y en tomarle de la manga de la cazadora para indicarle que se quedase.

—Buena suerte para la próxima carrera, Junior —dijo el rubio, por si eso fue lo que le hizo falta para poder escaparse del encuentro. Por más de que su intención no había sido la de ser borde, su tono estuvo muy cerca de eso—. Trata de no quedarte muy atrás, ¿sí? —agregó con un poco más de simpatía cuando notó lo anterior. Con algo de suerte, el pelirrojo no se habría dado cuenta.

No obstante, por más de que el del #8 notó ambas cosas, solamente las pasó por alto. No iban al caso.

—Escucha, Lightning —habló con seriedad, causando que sus facciones se endurecieran un poco en el acto—. The King y su esposa me pidieron que te cuidara en este Grand Prix. Ellos te siguen apreciando y apoyando desde lo que pasó en la Copa Pistón, lo sabes, ¿no?

— ¿A qué viene eso, Junior? —interrogó sin rodeo alguno, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre sin percatarse totalmente de ello—. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo y, por si fuera poco, mis amigos siguen cuidándome la espalda por si otro loco quiere prender fuego los demás competidores.

Luego de escucharlo, el otro soltó un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

—Por muy testarudo que seas, las cosas no saldrán siempre a tu modo, Lightning. Y las cámaras no perdonarán si cometes algún fallo por culpa de eso —explicó brevemente, señalando con el índice el alrededor, en donde cuatro de cinco personas estaban con un micrófono o una cámara en manos—. ¿Por qué te parece que organizan estas cosas la noche anterior a la primera carrera del Grand Prix?

— ¿Para que los concursantes se relajen mientras se conocen antes de la competencia? —respondió, aunque su tono indicó más que era una pregunta. A fin de cuentas, él no creía eso, sólo se le había ocurrido esa excusa al recordar el luminoso club en Tokyo.

Como esperó desde el primer momento, Junior negó con la cabeza.

—En el fondo, esperan a que te equivoques para quedar en boca de todos. Así funcionan los rumores, que generan…

—Publicidad gratuita —agregó perdidamente Lightning, recordando únicamente las palabras de Harv a través del teléfono.

—Por eso mismo, ten cuidado —insistió nuevamente Junior, apoyando ambas manos en cada hombro del corredor rubio para captar toda su atención. No fue hasta que Lightning asintió que el pelirrojo sonrió con satisfacción y devolvió la distancia entre ambos—. No quería extenderme por tanto tiempo. Se podría malinterpretar —aclaró ante lo último, aunque el otro no entendió a qué se refería.

— ¿Malinterpretar? ¿En qué…?

Para responderle, Junior lo obligó a voltearse; así podría ver los miles de flashes que no pertenecían las luces instaladas en el club.

—Una foto en un ángulo así más una historia más o menos creíble… significa miles de cuentos acerca de nosotros dos —explicó brevemente el pelirrojo—, lo que no te conviene ni a ti ni a mí ahora. Después de todo, tú ya estás…

—Tengo novia —interrumpió intencionalmente. Si Junior le daría un discurso como el de Harv, mejor era evitarlo en vez de dejar volar su imaginación y fingir que escuchó todo.

—Todos dicen eso —bromeó Junior, aunque al ver la expresión del rubio, tosió un poco por disimular. Pasando aquel fallo por alto, le indicó a Lightning que lo siguiera, quizá hacia donde había dos competidores hablando mientras bebían lo invitado por la casa—. Sólo… cuídate por ella, ¿sí? En el peor de los casos, podría ser tomada como una "novia-pantalla", y no creo que a tu chica le agrade eso.

Antes de poder repetir lo de «novia-pantalla» con su típico tono burlón, Raoul ÇaRoul —y otro corredor que no logró reconocer a primera vista— lo saludaron después de brindar entre ellos, bastante animados.

«Oh, mira. Raoul también está aquí. El hecho de que Francesco también participe contra ti ya no es tan especial, ¿verdad?»

En ocasiones como esas se preguntaba cómo su inconsciente se las ingeniaba para que pudiese escuchar sus propios —y molestos— pensamientos entre tanto bullicio.

Con una nueva sonrisa forzada que casi le salió de forma natural, Lightning ignoró la vocecilla interior y prosiguió a saludar a ambos corredores cuando Junior lo presentó oficialmente con el amigo de Raoul, Eugine McLaren creyó escuchar; si estaba mal, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

—_Salut; __ça__ va?_ —fue lo primero por parte de Raoul, alejando la copa de sus labios.

—McQueen! _I'm excited to race with you! _—Secundó Eugine y, luego de darse cuenta de la barrera del idioma, carraspeó un poco—. Es un honor competir contra usted, McQueen.

—_Io _opino lo mismo.

Apenas reconoció aquella voz ronca, un escalofrío le recorrió por completo. También se vio reflejado en su rostro ya que, Raoul, Eugine y Junior parecieron divertirse con su reacción. No exageraron; fue una pequeña risilla que escapó de entre los labios de los tres competidores cuando vieron a Francesco aparecer por la izquierda del #95 con su típico semblante engreído.

—Francesco…

—Aunque, el honor para McQueen es el de que Francesco compita contra él —aclaró, guiñándole el ojo al nombrado, que de inmediato rebufó al cruzar los brazos.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —Preguntó el de acento francés tras darle un nuevo sorbo a su bebida—. También somos parte de la competencia, Bernoulli.

—Ah, supongo que también es un honor para ustedes —dijo vagamente el italiano, esbozando una sonrisa presumida luego de alzar su copa—. Raoul, Eugine… ¿y Junior? Francesco ha escuchado varias cosas sobre ti.

—Me sorprende que tomes en cuenta a alguien más (en la competencia) aparte de mí.

Con ese pequeño comentario que opacó totalmente la amable respuesta de Junior, Lightning se alzó de hombros, indiferente. Obviamente, hubo algo que los demás vieron en esas palabras —o en el tono que fue usado— que generó un pequeño interés en común en el americano.

Por supuesto, Francesco encabezó el grupo en cuestión. Junior ocupó el segundo lugar, preocupándose un poco al reconocer a la mujer a la que un montón de personas le tomaban fotos sin disimulo alguno.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse celosos, McQueen. —Raoul fue quien intervino, tomándolo tanto a él como al castaño por los hombros—. Nadie más quiere a Francesco como… _rival. D'accord?_

— ¿Eh? —Lightning reaccionó de inmediato; la risa de Engine ayudó a ello—. Pueden quedarse con Francesco, "él es suficiente bueno para cualquiera" —se excusó, marcando las comillas en el aire cuando, sin entender el por qué, veía a Junior indicar un «no» con ambos brazos. Cuando quiso preguntar qué le sucedía, una rubia apareció en medio del grupo, mirándolos con demasiada simpatía.

—Ahm, ¿señor McQueen? —preguntó, acomodando detrás de su oreja un rebelde mechón. Por su elegante vestido ceñido al cuerpo y la tranquilidad que reflejaba, no encajaba en el perfil de sus típicas admiradoras—. ¿Está _usted _libre ahora? —pronunció, marcando mucho un acento que Lightning no logró distinguir.

Por más que el americano respondió un calmado «sí» al encogerse de hombros, su postura actuaba más como un dudoso «¿por qué no?» luego de ver a sus demás compañeros.

—Ella no es fan, McQueen —advirtió con tono burlón Francesco, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Entonces? —inquirió por lo bajo, más que curioso, resentido, al devolverle la mirada.

—Porsha Schmidt —se presentó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, llevándose una mano al disimulado escote. Al recordar los programas que solía dejar puestos Flo dentro de su café (a modo de pequeño entretenimiento), a Lightning no le fue difícil reconocer a la presentadora de su propio show—. Asumo que Harv te debe haber avisado sobre la entrevista que les haría hoy. Quiero decir: en primer lugar, fue él quien me pidió "este favor", algo te debe haber dicho.

Con algo de incomodidad por culpa de las miradas de Raoul y Eugine sobre él, Lightning asintió de la mejor forma que pudo.

—Sí, algo así… —dijo, prolongando las vocales más de lo necesario y elevando la vista cuando, distraídamente, rascaba su mejilla—. Harv realmente no me quiso dar muchos detalles para dejarme completamente en tus manos —mintió, tratando de verse intimidado por la situación.

—Harv es un hombre listo. —Porsha sonrió, conforme por la respuesta y, con un gesto, le indicó que le siguiera.

—Muy listo —replicó por lo bajo el rubio, viéndola marchar sin ninguna intención de acompañarla. Aunque cuando Porsha se detuvo para esperar y verle, Lightning de inmediato reaccionó ante un detalle en el que jamás había reparado—. Un momento, muchachos. ¿Cuál de ustedes será entrevistado con…?

Pero dejó la pregunta fundiéndose con la música de momento cuando cayó en lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, quizá sus paranoias le habían estado alertando acerca del secreto plan de su agente para ganar esa tal «publicidad gratuita» durante esa noche.

— ¿Qué esperas, McQueen? La _signorina_ Porsha no nos esperará toda la noche. Bueno, tal vez a Francesco sí podría esperarlo. Francesco es asombroso.

Diablos.

Mordió su labio interior por inercia al desviar la vista.

Estaba totalmente perdido, y la mueca de los tres competidores restantes tampoco le ayudaban a ganar ánimo.

* * *

—Y así fue Francesco tomó ventaja de McQueen…

—Por supuesto, Francesco no contaba que un _rayo_ lo dejaría dando vueltas en cuanto sus ruedas tocaron la tierra del camino de la Ruta 66. Como si eso no hubiese sido algo obvio…

—Francesco sólo le estaba dando más emoción a la carrera.

— ¿Y por eso también me dejaste ganar?

Luego de chasquear la lengua, el italiano cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, manteniendo la frente en alto y su actitud confiada.

—Aunque sea por culpa tuya, Francesco no puede dejar decepcionada a una dama.

Por más simple que fuese esa excusa —que distó de herirlo—, logró causar un pequeño impacto en el otro. A pesar de haberlos presentado, en el fondo Lightning no creía que su rival recordase, sin problemas, a su novia. Sí, a esa a la que pocas veces llegaba a nombrar durante sus tiempos libres entre prácticas, ya fuese por una cosa u otra.

—Quizá Sally se habría emocionado más si tú hubieses ganado —recalcó de pronto, apenas entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

A modo de respuesta, Francesco volvió a sonreír cuando le guiñó el ojo.

—Deberías pasar más tiempo con tu novia, McQueen. Tal vez se te pegue el buen gusto.

Ya fuese por la incitación o por el hecho de nombrar a Sally_ de nuevo_, apretó los puños y se giró a verle, preparado para responder lo primero que se cruzara por su mente. No obstante, no fue hasta que Porsha notó tensarse a Lightning que decidió intervenir entre ambos.

—Es gracioso —empezó, manteniendo la sonrisa tambaleante que había surgido al inicio de la extraña conversación, que pasó a ser un diálogo entre aquellos dos cuando menos lo esperó— porque sólo pregunté por sus rachas de carreras para "romper el hielo" y ambos eligieron su única carrera amistosa como única referencia… durante estos 15 minutos.

El camarógrafo asintió a su lado y, con un gesto de su mano, volvió a avisarles a ambos pilotos que la cámara seguía encendida.

—Como sea. —Reacio a creer que habían pasado tanto tiempo así, Lightning resopló al rodar los ojos—. ¿Siguiente pregunta?

—Agotaron como 10 de mis preguntas introductorias… Así que tendré que ir al grano —contestó la mujer, cambiando radicalmente de expresión en muestra de profesionalismo—. Hace tiempo rondan rumores sobre varios corredores… y últimamente se han incrementado con demasiada solidez los que rodean "todo eso sobre su supuesta rivalidad". ¿Pueden decir algo sobre eso?

Lightning quedó en blanco. Hasta creyó que todo a su alrededor se detenía y silenciaba cuando aquella pregunta terminó de ser formulada. Si alguna vez se había sentido así, no lo recordaba, y de cierto modo prefería no hacerlo —del todo— por la desagradable incomodidad que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Atribuyó que el ardor en sus mejillas era por el —poco— alcohol que debía circular por sus venas, pero nada excusaba el golpeteo en medio de su pecho… o la falta de palabras en él, quien siempre tenía la última palabra en todo.

«¡Ya sé! ¡Harv se debe de estar vengando de mí de esta forma! —En su fuero interno, Lightning comenzó a buscar soluciones para aquella _ridícula _situación—. Por ello, le pidió a su amiga que me entrevistase con Francesco… y el camarógrafo no está grabando nada realmente. Todo es parte de su broma pesada para tratar de humillarme.»

Por más que sus teorías se volviesen más descabelladas mientras recuperaba el habla con aparente serenidad, a su lado, el italiano se mantenía indistinto._ Definitivamente estaba involucrado en esa tontería…_

—Admito que McQueen es un buen partido para cualquiera que tenga un gusto… decente. —De la nada, Francesco había comenzado a responder, totalmente ajeno al desasosiego que presentaba el rubio—. Pero Francesco es tres veces mejor que él, por más decepcionante que pueda sonar… para McQueen, claro —aclaró al ampliar su sonrisa presumida antes de agregar, de forma tan seria que parecía cargada de sorna:—. Y además, él ya tiene novia, una con excelente gusto, por cierto.

Tras eso, la entrevista siguió con relativa normalidad por más que Porsha terminó concentrándose más en el italiano que en el muchacho que, se suponía, era su prioridad. Sin embargo, Lightning no se quejó en ningún momento. Optó por limitarse a responder únicamente cuando le correspondía o cuando no podía evitar soltar un pequeño comentario sarcástico ante algo dicho por Francesco.

Como pocas veces, no estar bajo el reflector lo hacía sentir, de un modo u otro, aliviado… Sobretodo, después de la vergonzosa escena que deberían editar —mucho— antes de emitirla al aire.

«Nota mental: no volver a cabrear a Harv en lo que resta de mi contrato.»

* * *

En el intervalo de su sexto Whiskey seco, Porsha dio por concluida la entrevista doble, alegando tener material de sobra para que su equipo trabajase en la edición —y claro que lo tenía— como para poder dejarlos libres por el resto de la fiesta.

Un no muy convencido Lightning asintió y se despidió rápido tanto de ella como del camarógrafo, tratando de dar por zanjado el asunto de una vez por todas, mientras Francesco se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la salida tras un par _de sobrantes_ insinuaciones que duraron desde _su humillación_ hasta el final de la grabación.

Hubo un impersonal intercambio de palabras entre ambos corredores antes de que cada uno tomase su propio camino, y eso fue todo.

Luego de salir del sector privado, Lightning decidió que regresaría a la barra y luego por Junior, y Francesco siguió el plan de acompañar a la entrevistadora… a la camioneta del canal al que representaba.

_Bah, no era como si le importase saber si se acostaría con ella…_

Dio un respingo ante la idea y, nuevamente con los ojos apretados con molestia, negó varias veces el pensamiento.

«Tengo que despejarme. Ya.»

Con la orden autoimpuesta, agradeció los entorpecidos sentidos de los demás presentes a la hora de hacerse lugar hasta la barra de bebidas. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente, debía de sonreír cuando un fan se acercaba, ya fuese por un autógrafo o por querer hacerse una foto con él, ¿y cómo negarse, si era el famosísimo Lightning McQueen, el mejor piloto de carreras que el mundo conoció?

En lo que terminó su décimo garabateo de su nombre sobre la prenda de alguien más, se despidió vagamente con un movimiento de su muñeca. Apenas el sujeto y su novia se fueron, Lightning relajó los músculos que tensaban su nueva sonrisa forzada, dejando escapar el esfuerzo en forma de un cansino suspiro.

Se tomó unos minutos para mirar a alrededor con nuevo ánimo al ver esa tarea cumplida; no obstante, su optimismo no le ayudó a reconocer a nadie dentro del lugar.

_Tal vez era hora de frenar un poco y relajarse._

Aún sin Francesco a la vista, aquello sonaba como una idea exclusivamente utópica. Pero su humor era mayor —y su ego, más elevado de lo normal gracias a los cócteles que aceptó durante su entrevista— como para pensar que eso sería un impedimento, así que salió en busca de aire fresco, llevando un pequeño vaso de Martini consigo.

* * *

Después de haber estado alrededor de dos horas dentro del club, rodeado de gente y bajo el mismo estancado aire que se mezclaba con el sudor de quienes estaban, sentir la ligera brisa sobre su rostro era una sensación más que agradable, aunque seguía sin compararse a la satisfacción que le embargaba cada vez que estaba detrás del volante durante una de sus carreras.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa sensación mientras inhalaba un poco del aroma a neumático que invadía el estacionamiento. Entre salir por la puerta principal y lidiar con más fanáticos a relajarse media hora mientras Mack regresaba al lugar para llevarlo hasta el hotel, la segunda opción —que era la que involucraba el estacionamiento— era la más práctica… Al menos, en teoría.

Avanzó un par de pasos para alejarse de la puerta y, luego de reaccionar ante una inesperada escena que alertó sus mejillas tan pronto como la distinguió, apuró el paso con cierto disimulo hasta donde creía que estaba el Rolls Royce aparcado. Pero no lo logró. Entre el desfile de lujosos autos estacionados en esa zona, del suyo no se veían ni las luces.

«Grandioso.»

Con decepción marcada en su rostro _y confiándose demasiado en que aquella pareja hubiese terminado con cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo allá atrás,_ regresó por sobre sus pasos o, al menos, lo intentó. Cuando trató de reconocer la entrada trasera del club, sus ojos solamente vieron el interior de éste gracias a la pared totalmente cristalizada que se encontraba frente a él.

Igualmente, no se alarmó.

Sólo… tendría que buscar otra entrada y ya.

* * *

«_Et puis tout s'effondre quand il n'est plus là__  
__J'aimerais tellement lui dire mais je n'ose pas__  
__Lui qui me fais…_»

Antes de llegar al verso de la canción, le interrumpió por accidente por haberse tropezado cuando quiso acercarse más, tratando de ser sigiloso. ¿Habilidades de espía? Él definitivamente no las tenía.

Como el daño ya estaba hecho, trató de reprimir una traviesa sonrisa al ver al castaño sorprendido —y hasta un poco apenado, si es que era posible gracias a su gigantesco ego— pero no lo logró. Se veía feliz —tal vez, demasiado— por haberlo tomado in fraganti, sin ningún tipo de cámara cerca.

— ¿Francesco Bernoulli habla también francés? —preguntó, cuidando se silabear adecuadamente su nombre al tratar de iniciar la conversación del modo menos incómodo que, brevemente, se le ocurrió. Después de todo, en su intento por regresar al club, se lo había encontrado en una de las disimuladas salidas _de emergencia_, cantando entre pitadas de cigarro con un semblante bastante melancólico.

—Francesco es genial pero… No, no habla francés —respondió tranquilamente el italiano, quizá exagerando su acento para dejar en claro el asunto.

Si hubo una burla en ello, Lightning la ignoró por completo.

—Pero la canción que estabas cantando estaba en francés, ¿o no?

—_Ma come sei palloso._ Sólo repetí una parte de la canción que estaban pasando dentro del club, McQueen. ¿Vas a hacer un drama por eso?

De momento, el americano no respondió. Dio el último sorbo al Martini que lo acompañó por toda su expedición en el estacionamiento mientras esperaba —y confiaba— en que Francesco siguiese hablando.

Sin embargo, al intuir —y comprobar— que no habría otro comentario más por su parte, se vio obligado a tomar una medida que jamás creyó usar.

Tragó saliva y, distraídamente, frotó su brazo con la mano libre.

—Dimos una buena entrevista antes, ¿no lo crees?

No. Al final, la razón le arrebató lo que iba a decir, porque era más lógico sacar un tema mediocre de conversación que agradecerle a su rival el haberlo salvado de una posible humillación internacional.

—Francesco dio una buena entrevista. Tú… solamente fuiste tú.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un insulto o un cumplido?

En otra ocasión, hubiese pensado —o pedido a gritos internos, como sucedió en más de una ocasión— en morderse la lengua; mas el movimiento con las cejas sólo reforzó la naturaleza de su pregunta.

Por supuesto, en otra ocasión Francesco también se hubiese descolocado ante el gesto —algo así como ocurrió cuando vio el tatuaje temporal de Lightning por primera vez—; sin embargo, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, tratando de disimular una pequeña pero simpática sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto has tomado ya, McQueen? Se nota que no sabes beber.

—Estás cambiando el tema.

Como si se hubiese visto descubierto, Francesco despeinó un poco su cabello con la mano libre cuando soltó un suspiro de agobio.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, chocando su mirada caoba con la celeste del chico. De nuevo volvía a verse sereno e, incluso, llegó a reír leve pero ronco.

—Que… ¿sobre qué?

Hubo otro resoplo por parte del italiano, que dejó caer el cigarro para pisarlo en cuanto se puso de pie.

— ¿Entraras al club con tus _amici_ o te quedarás aquí, sin hacer nada? —inquirió del mismo modo que antes, salvo que ésta vez aprovechó su altura con arrogancia, sobretodo cuando enderezó la espalda.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí, sin hacer nada —respondió con convicción el rubio, poniéndose de pie también para no dejarse intimidar—. ¿Algún problema con ello, Francesco?

—Ninguno, McQueen.

El contacto visual duró menos de lo usual gracias a que Francesco amagó a darse la vuelta e irse, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón caqui. Para Lightning, eso significó una pequeña victoria sobre el otro, por más insignificante que pudiera ser aquel gesto.

— ¿No entrarás? —preguntó con ligera sorpresa, alzando una ceja. Si su curiosidad se notaba o no, ya no le importaba. Estaba seguro de que mañana no lo recordaría.

Apenas mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, Francesco se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo a una linda presentadora esperándome en la parte trasera de su Ferrari —fue su sencilla respuesta, sonriendo como si se deleitara por la mueca entre desencajada y molesta de su rival, que no había atinado más que a apretar los puños al sonrojarse. Sólo le había faltado morderse el labio para verse más niño de lo que aparentaba—. ¿Sorprendido, Mc…?

Cuando escuchó el vaso de Martini estrellarse contra el suelo fue cuando sintió los labios del rubio apretar los suyos justo después de que, en un total arrebato, éste lo empujara contra la pared del club. _En momentos así, agradecía que no todas las paredes exteriores del club fuesen totalmente de vidrio._

Fue un maldito impulso que no tenía justificación más allá de estúpidos celos de una posible zorra de televisión, estaba demasiado consciente de ello así que, cuando se separó, su primer impulso fue desviar la mirada a pesar de que ambas manos se encontraban apoyadas a cada lado de Francesco y, por ende, su distancia siguiera siendo casi mínima.

—Hmp…

— ¿Quién lo diría? Sí tenía razón cuando te llamaba _bambino…_

— ¡¿Empezarás con eso ahora?!

Sin poder evitarlo, el italiano comenzó a carcajearse. Si la situación le parecía demasiado hilarante como para tomársela —aunque fuese un poco— en serio, Lightning hacía las cosas peores para ambos.

—Pero tienes que admitir que besas como todo un niño.

—Ése ni siquiera fue un beso real —trató de defenderse, regresando su mirada hacia la del castaño sólo para confirmar la sonrisa burlona en él.

_Sí, tal vez empezaba a arrepentirse un poco…_

—Y si no fue real, ¿para qué besaste a Francesco?

De haber sabido la verdadera razón, habría respondido y, de haber sido creativo, habría ideado la respuesta más precisa para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro; pero ninguno de los dos era el caso, por lo que contestar algo lo bastante coherente para ser creíble estaba fuera de sus límites.

—Yo… —empezó. Si no podía excusarse o mentir, quizá podría tratar de decir la verdad—. No… no estoy totalmente seguro…

Otra nueva carcajada se mezcló con la música que escapaba del club.

—No te pudiste resistir a Francesco, ¿eh, _bambino_? —inquirió con la misma arrogancia que igualaba su sonrisa.

Aunque aquello le había permitido responder a Lightning —por más de que fuese una absurda negación o algún comentario irónico—, Francesco no lo dejó. Sólo con rodear su cintura con ambos brazos, veía como el del #95 comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por más de que fingiera lo contrario.

— ¿Qué estás tratando…? —Alcanzó a preguntar hasta cuando se vio interrumpido por el pequeño quejido que escapó de sus labios cuando el castaño besó lentamente el inicio de su cuello—. ¡Hey! P-Para ya —quiso ordenar, pero toda la firmeza de su voz se esfumó en cuanto sintió la lengua ajena hacer círculos por donde una marca rojiza no tardaría en aparecer.

—_Beh,_ McQueen? No sabía que tu _ragazza_ gustaba de _ragazze_ —comentó sin darle importancia alguna, por más que notó como el otro se estremeció. De nuevo, la mueca burlona apareció antes de dejar otra marca—. ¿La habías olvidado, acaso?

—N-Nada de eso —contestó al instante, sin saber muy que se suponía que hiciese. ¿Debería alejarlo y fingir que nada pasó? ¿O seguirle el juego, echándole toda la culpa al poco alcohol que había consumido? Agh… Irónicamente, él era quien estaba atrapado—. Sally no viene al caso, ¿cierto? Ella… Ella no va a enterarse —dijo al fin, apartando la mirada, como si eso le diese valor de pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

—No si no quieres —secundó Francesco, apoyando su frente en la de Lightning antes de hacer algo más. Nuevamente sorprendido, el americano volvió su vista al frente, expectante—; Francesco juega limpio. Si realmente prefieres estar con ella, podríamos dejar…

—No. —No lo quería dejar de terminar su idea, pero su voz sonó tan firme que pareció compensarse por todas las veces que tastabilló durante esa noche. Cuando lo notó, comprendió la pequeña sorpresa reflejada en los orbes caobas que tenía enfrente. No pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de vergüenza—. Quiero decir…

—_Ma mi prendi per i fondelli, McQueen?_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Manteniendo sus mejillas encendidas, el nombrado bajó ambas cejas y frunció un poco los labios. Si pensaba decir _lo que quería decir, _sería a su propio estilo.

—Que… tal vez crea que Sally… no se tome tan mal… Ya sabes…, si nos tomamos un tiempo "de prueba" —respondió, marcando las comillas en el aire antes de dejar sus manos apoyadas en los hombros del castaño—. ¿Contento ahora?

La sonrisa arrogante de Francesco respondió un obvio «sí» segundos antes de que un pequeño roce de labios se lo confirmara.

—Ahora sí —contestó, aguantando una pequeña risa al ver lo repentinamente inocente que se veía Lightning ante él—, aunque…Francesco no creyó que "por ir lento" te refirieras a _esto_ también.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Parándose en puntillas de pie en un intento fallido por ser más alto que el italiano al enfrentarlo, sólo consiguió que éste le volviera a besar, haciéndole sentir el gusto a tabaco mezclado con Bellini impregnados en su boca. Casi le obligó a aferrarse a su cuello, buscando la estabilidad que sus piernas perdieron pero, para cuando lo quiso notar, su inconsciente ya se había encargado por completo de ello y de jugar con su cabellera castaña. Aparte de ser una mala noche para quedarse sin su fiel sarcasmo, también lo era para que su cuerpo lo traicionase cuando menos se lo esperaba pero… al menos, internamente, podía admitir que lo estaba disfrutando _un poco_.

Correspondió como pudo, sintiéndose torpe cada vez que distinguía como los labios de Francesco se torcían en una sonrisa cuando le besaba de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando se alejó por falta de aire, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo parecer todo un acto de rebeldía. _Y pensar que en todos sus años con Sally, nunca había tenido que tomar tal medida para darse una pequeña pausa de esa naturaleza._

Con la vista puesta en un punto muerto por detrás de su hombro, el americano trató de normalizar su respiración del modo más casual que podía imitar. Aún lográndolo a la perfección, el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón lo delataba gracias el nulo espacio que mantenían sus cuerpos.

«Sí… Quizá debí pensar en eso primero…», pensó con pesar, y habría chasqueado la lengua de no haber sentido un par de manos bajar cuidadosamente por su vientre bajo, llegando a hallar la hebilla del cinturón.

Tan rápido como notó el ligero roce, un pequeño vacío en el estómago lo alertó lo suficiente para que llegase a alejar las manos del castaño de la zona.

— ¡U-Un momento, Francesco!

— ¿No tan rápido, McQueen? —Burló con cinismo acumulado, aprovechándose de la indignación del piloto americano para llegar a lograr desabrochar el cinturón con rapidez—. ¿Es eso lo que querías decirle a Francesco? ¿Qué necesitas que se detenga?

Lo único a lo que Lightning atinó fue a morderse el labio con fuerza. Después de todo, su orgullo seguía siendo lo primero, _y éste no le dejaría ponerse en ridículo dos veces en la misma noche._

Gruñó pero, más que eso —y del ocasional y distraído tironeo en el cuello de la camisa del castaño—, no hizo nada en particular cuando el #1 volvió a acercársele para dejar un trazado de marcas por la piel expuesta del otro lado su cuello; tampoco lo hizo cuando sintió con demasiada claridad como una de sus manos volvía a insistir, tanteando la zona con más confianza de lo que, interna y descabelladamente, se llegó a esperar en algún momento.

Cerró uno de sus ojos para poder seguir al pendiente de Francesco —visualmente, claro— y, ligeramente, se mordió la punta de la lengua, _esperándose lo peor _cuando creyó que su pantalón bajaría con tan sólo un tirón.

Nunca de los nunca admitiría que, en el fondo, deseó que eso hubiese pasado en vez de lo que realmente ocurrió; habría sido más… agradable ¿no?

Un flash los captó a ambos. Rápido, crudo, terriblemente eficaz. Si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para inmortalizar el momento, la luz de una segunda cámara ayudó a la causa.

—_Mein Gott!_

Parada en el umbral de la puerta, Porsha Schmidt se encontraba con el celular entre sus tambaleantes manos, sacando fotos como si no hubiera mañana y, detrás de ella, el camarógrafo que los había entrevistado antes, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su cámara también encendida.

—Creo que es mal momento para decirte que mentí cuando te dije eso de que me acostaría con ella, McQueen.

* * *

Mia acomodó su alta y rubia coleta cuando su gemela se encargaba de llevarle un par de bebidas a los únicos clientes del Flo's V8 Cafe, sonriendo y apartando el pequeño flequillo que las diferenciaba con la mano libre.

Por más alegres que fuesen ambas chicas, esa tarde en especial, se encontraban más radiantes que de costumbre; y todo era por una razón, la misma por la cual habían terminado mudándose a Radiator Springs: Lightning McQueen. El título que se daban como «súper fanáticas» no era simplemente por alardear.

Cuando los hombres estuvieron servidos, Tia acomodó el delicado delantal que llevaba como parte de su uniforme y se dirigió hacia la vacía barra, en donde Flo se encontraba apoyada, bebiendo un poco mientras veía la pequeña televisión colgada en la pared.

— ¿Todavía no empezó la entrevista? —preguntó con ansiedad, dirigiendo la mirada también hacia la pantalla.

—Te hubiese avisado si hubiera empezado, Tia —comentó a su lado Mia, demasiado emocionada como para tomar asiento al lado de Flo.

—Solamente han hecho un pequeño repaso de los competidores, cariño —respondió Flo con una pequeña sonrisa al verla—; como hacen todos los años.

—Eso no es justo…

—El programa empezó hace media hora…

Con ligera molestia, ambas gemelas se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron el mismo mohín de forma sincronizada, provocándole cierta gracia a su jefa.

—Tranquilas, niñas. El mundo no se va a acabar por eso. —La mujer volvió a sonreírles, ésta vez ofreciéndoles un poco de limonada que ambas aceptaron.

Tan rápido como dijo aquello, ambas gemelas se voltearon a ver con una mueca de horror.

—Pero, ¿y si algo malo le pasó a Lightning?

— ¡Ahora mismo podría estar esperándonos en el hospital!

Ante el dramatizo —y cierta ingenuidad— por partes de ambas, Flo negó con la cabeza, demasiado tranquila. Ellas, por su parte, siguieron divagando entre opciones más y más teatrales que llegaban a divertir a los clientes.

—Si eso hubiese pasado, Mater ya nos habría avisado. —Más relajada que la propia dueña de la cafetería, Sally entró al lugar con un pequeño ladeo de su mano, siendo seguida de Red, que dio un pequeño asentimiento a modo de saludo—. ¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Flo?

— ¡Esperamos para ver la entrevista de Lightning! —chillaron ambas rubias sin ocultar nada de emoción. Por más de que se tratase del novio de la fiscal del pueblo, ellas seguían animándolo incondicionalmente; eso era algo a lo que Sally ya se había acostumbrado hace mucho.

Por más de que mantenía su usual sonrisa, la administradora del Cozy Cone lució un poco sorprendida ante la repentina y eufórica respuesta.

— ¿_Letritas _saldría hoy en la televisión? —Preguntó por lo bajo a Flo, riendo ligeramente en el acto—. Hubiese jurado que sería en unos días… Siempre muestran sus entrevistas un día antes de la carrera —apuntó y, para verificar su punto, buscó distraídamente su celular. Estaba segura de que en la agenda del móvil tendría marcada la fecha y hora correctas de la entrevista.

Ambas gemelas hicieron la misma mueca.

—No quisieron decir por qué…

Cuando Mia se alejó para atender unos nuevos clientes, Tia decidió tomar su lugar.

— ¡Pero cambiaron la entrevista de Raoul ÇaRoul por la de Lightning! ¿No es eso emocionante?

Repentinamente incómoda, Sally asintió después de encogerse un poco en su lugar.

—Ahm… Supongo que sí —terminó por responder, mandándole un rápido mensaje a _Letritas_ sin que ni ellas ni Flo lo notasen. Tras eso, su pequeño celular volvió a deslizarse dentro de su bolsillo.

—Tal vez su noche fue muy aburrida —le comentó Flo, codeándola ligeramente al percibirla tensa—. ¿No es eso lo que suele decirte siempre, al día siguiente de una fiesta así? Además, si estás preocupada por él, siempre puedes preguntarle a Mater. Ya sabes que esos dos son inseparables.

—Tienes razón, Flo. Si algo marchara mal, _Letritas _me lo hubiese hecho saber. Antes de irme a dormir, ayer hablamos bastante —dijo con cierto alivio al recordarlo, haciendo un vago círculo en la superficie de la barra con el índice cuando una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—. No sé de qué me preocupo.

—Chicas como las de la Ruta 66 no hay ninguna —apoyó Flo en cuanto la vio volver a sonreír; aunque de pronto, pareció recordar algo—. Ehm, Sally… ¿Te molestaría ir hablar con mi marido mientras comienza la entrevista? Me pidió que te avisara cuando te viera, corazón, y sabes que más tarde pasa ocupado con tantos papeles...

—No hay problema, Flo. —Realmente animada, giró sobre sus tobillos para salir del lugar, tarareando la vieja canción que sonaba de fondo. Sin embargo, pasos antes de salir del lugar, volvió a darse la vuelta para ver a las chicas—. ¡Sólo avísenme si _Letritas_ aparece!

Ambas gemelas asintieron y, antes de poder despedirse animadamente cuando la vieron darse la vuelta y alejarse del café, volvieron a chillar de emoción cuando se dieron cuenta de que la entrevista de Lightning McQueen era el segmento que seguía en el show.

_¿Ah? Un momento._

_Ops;_ no era sólo era la entrevista del #95.

También la era del #1.

Al menos, eso dio a entender la presentadora cuando, a modo de introducción, le preguntó al propio agente de Lightning que opinaba acerca de la relación entre ambos.

* * *

**_Y pensar que ésto debía ser solamente un pequeño OneShot... porque soy pésima para las historias con capítulos ¬¬.  
_Hey! Si alguien llegó hasta aquí &amp; toleró todo lo de arriba... esa persona es todo un héroe/heroína~.**

**Realmente, necesitaba plasmar las situaciones, por lo que hacer esto más corto era imposible u/ú. Sin contar que hasta yo misma rompí 'mis reglas' al hacerlo laaaargo, Slash &amp; con el pequeño lime 7v7... _Yo no soy así~._**

**_Pero, bien._ Espero que si alguien buscaba Lightnesco,_ y terminó encontrándose con esto..._ haya medio-disfrutado la historia Cx; alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto uvú...**

**Sin nada más para alargar esto... Hasta la próxima~ (?).  
¡Ciao ciao nvn7!**


End file.
